Star Wars: Growing up
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Been adopted, because Luke was never the Lar' official child... he is raised on Coruscant, but things change when Darth Vader needs a new wing man and Luke has just graduated from the Academy... Hope you enjoy... oh and check out my poll so I can tell what stories everyone wants updated the most!
1. Chapter 1: Tatooine

**Star Wars** Growing Up

 **Summary:** Been adopted, because Luke was never the Lar' official child... he is raised on Coruscant, but things change when Darth Vader needs a new wing man and Luke has just graduated from the Academy...

 **Main Characters:** Occ, Luke S, Darth Vader, Obi Wan K.

Family/Adventure

Rated: T

 **A/N: Leia Organa is not Luke's sister in this Fanfic, and is Bail Organa's daughter.**

 **I got this idea from reading: Star Wars Lost Stars, by Claudia Gray. Hope you enjoy... oh and check out my poll so I can tell what stories everyone wants updated the most!**

 **Chapter 1: The Child on Tatooine...**

It was Empire Day and one of the few days that Luke got to see all the ships and Cruisers. One of the few days Luke could do anything he wanted... but what was more awesome was that it was his life day and he was one of the few ever to have his birthday right on Empire Day.

The suns were shining bright and eight year old Luke Skywalker was excited. There was going to be a parade and it was rumored that Darth Vader might even be there! That man protected everyone from the Rebellion and others who were terrorists.

For his last birthday Uncle Owen bought him an Imperial Uniform and he kept it in pristine condition. Even his school uniform, his uncle got them, because he realized that his nephew dreamed of being in the military; to honor his father, as he had been told that he was in the GAR in the time of the Republic as a general.

During his free time with his best friend; Biggs, shared his love for the Empire. Never got in trouble was always following what the teachers said.

"Just the teacher's pet" Deeks the school bully said.

"I can't believe that Darth Vader is going to be here!" Luke exclaimed and kicked his legs under the table and smiled. His aunt and uncle shared a look, but been young as he was he didn't understand it.

"Luke..." Aunt Beru said her voice soft and gentle.

"Yes Aunt Beru?" Luke said and looked at her putting down the fork he held.

"Owen and I decided to let you go to Imperial School on Coruscant... some Upper Class Folks are giving you a scholarship. They saw your talent the other day and confronted us. They will come here in half an hour and they want to become your parents... Owen and I decided to say yes. Luke you'll get to live your dreams." Beru smiled and looked down at her nephew who sat in shock.

"What?!" he whispered.

"You heard her." Owen said.

Turns out all the meetings that they had to leave him with the Darklighters, it was with the Thompson family as he was shown holo- pics of his new parents.

Luke raced to his room and slid down the wall when he arrived, Beru told him to never look back, to remember that he was special and that he would succeed while they couldn't because their time was up.

It didn't help that the Empire had come and was taken all the orphans from the Clone Wars to bring to proper homes.

 **-Line Break-**

Sasha and Kyle Thompson sat across from each other in there speeder. They had come here for a vacation. But mostly just to tan. From Coruscant they didn't get much sun, so they traveled to one of the sunniest planets in the galaxy. Seen many sights and decided that this was the perfect place to pick a child to raise and love... But then they went to see the races in Beggars Cannon. And the introducers introduced all the racers and they were captivated by the young Luke Skywalker. He just looked like Kyle and when Kyle looked at the boy he saw his wife in him. It was most likely the will of the Force.

Than hardly anyone knew what that was anymore, and it didn't help that Luke had no idea what it was. But the Force looked out for its only grandchild and didn't want any harm to come to Luke. After what Obi- Wan did to his child Anakin Skywalker...

Knocking on the homestead door the young couple waited until the door opened. Another couple stood opposite them, and the little boy was their too, his eyes wide and full of excitement.

Luke asked questions about them and his new home, Beru and Owen left them to get to know each other, and when it was time to leave Luke looked solemn but was pretending to be bright when he said: "See you later Aunt Beru... Uncle Owen!" Luke exclaimed.

Hyper Space, was cold and when they noticed Luke wasn't used to space they covered him in blankets while the adoption ceremonial man that had been with them all week and was Kyles' older brother, was hovering and writing with a pen on their report to make the boy, theirs officially.

 **-Line break-**

 **Four Years later...**

Luke stared at his ceiling and smiled as his parents came in and said goodnight, they had just came back from his academy flight test. In a few days he would have the score and then get a holo-mail saying if he made the academy's standards or not.

"Love you." he whispered.

"We do too Luke. Our little angel; you make us proud and the Empire will be honored to have you in the Academy." Kyle smiled and turned off the light.

 **Darth Vader** sat in his chamber, his mind was full of hatred, meditating on the choices he made to get him in this spot, and that powered his rage.

He was meditating when a bright force presence flared to life. Joy, excitement love and devotion... but was gone again before he could grasp it.

He stood up and tapped to open the door, and his mask came down and artificial breathing filled the quiet room.

Holding out his arm to communicate with Bridge Darth Vader spoke.

"Admiral...Set course for Coruscant."

"Yes my Lord..."


	2. Chapter 2: Dead and Hatred

**Chapter 2:** Death and Hatred

A/N: Just so you know, when I do the **bold writing** it's a scene change, sorry for the confusion!

 _Dear Luke Thompson._

 _I'm proud to announce that you have made the Imperial standards, and surpassed it and have officially become a Cadet in the Imperial Flight Academy, otherwise known as_ _ **IFL.**_ _You will head to 1st and 14th landing pad. On the day of 09- 12 at 1300; There you will depart to the Planet Rao._

 _Sincerely; Captain Markelelly._

Luke reread the holo-mail for the millionth time and felt that smug smile fall in place; he had gotten it last week on the 09- 05. He was finally living his dreams!

His mom was in the Military, Admiral Thompson; NEWLY appointed at that. She was in charge of the Devastator. Lord Vader's old ship!

The SD Executor, Lord Vader's new ship had been launched and was now on Tour. Luke had been so excited to see it and vowed that one day he would work on it. Sasha smiled and had lovingly kissed his head.

Kyle Thompson had many meetings within the Senate, being a Senator and all. But no matter how busy they were Luke loved them and he just knew they loved him with all their hearts. Torn out of his thoughts Luke glanced up as his mom walked in, her uniform buttoned up and her hat under her arm.

"Luke, its time." she smiled softly at him.

Taking a deep breath in Luke nodded and the trio headed to the speeder and they sat in it.

Sasha hugged her son and watched as he was beginning to board the ship that would take him to the Imperial Flight Academy. She was so proud of him, and she was never afraid to show it.

"I'm proud of you son." Kyle said his senatorial robes getting crushed as Luke hugged his dad for the last time.

"All boarding to the Academy!" the soldier yelled and Luke waved from where he stood.

 **Senate Meeting**

The group wasn't that large, but the Rebellion had slowly smuggled people in until it was perfect to make the assault. Many months of planning and it was going to happen.

"Ready, at 0900 hours, and it better be the best we have ever done!" Lacey said and smiled as her group cheered and they walked out of the meeting room, guns raised and poised ready to fight.

Darth Sidious looked up from his meditation and smiled, the pesky Rebels were going to make a scene and bring more people to his cause of building the Empire, and it was all going as planned.

 **Blaster shots were** heard and the Storm Troopers raced to fight the hidden Rebels within the Imperial Senate Section.

War screams and screams of the innocent senators caught in the cross fire.

Among them was Kyle Thompson, turned by his supposed friend: Bailey Renders.

 **Sasha Thompson stood** stock still as one of her officers informed her at what happened at the Imperial Center.

"Thank you for informing me, you may leave." She spoke her voice hard.

"As you wish" with a short bow Captain Peters left and she stood alone in her room.

Yelling out Sasha lost her cool, she pushed her table as far as she could and collapsed on her floor, ruining her uniform, but not caring…

Her love was dead, her high school lover, her light, one of the few things that she had in the world.

"Captain, set course for Imperial Center, NOW!" she yelled into her com.

"Yes Ma'am"

 **It was the middle** of History, and Luke had been at the Academy from the beginning of Semester, and had risen up the ranks, when there was a sharp three knock on the door.

Sir opened the door and they were met with the sight of a Trooper, he stood with his hands behind his back and was waiting to speak.

"Yes?" Sir demanded.

"I need to speak with Cadet Captain Thompson, it concerns his family."

"Captain, follow the Trooper, Dylan will catch you up to date later."

"Yes Sir," nodding Luke gave a salute and walked out the door, closely followed by the Trooper.

"Luke," the Head Master of the Academy spoke up his face downcast, it made Luke feel nerves. The H.M. never looked so tired. "I'm sorry to tell you son… but, there was an assassination; Son…your father is **dead.** "

Luke was frozen, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Pardon sir?"

"Rebels, they were caught hidden within the folds of the Senate and didn't want to get caught so they killed as many as they could before they were caught…. Senator Kyle Thompson was one of them. Killed." The man patted his shoulder and walked out, leaving Luke frozen were he stood, his body shook with denial.

"It's not true..." he whispered, but something whispered back that the man that was raising him was no longer among the living.

Luke felt rage like no other and his whole body shook with grief, **hatred** Damn those Rebels!

He was going to kill them all, they took his family away and others, none of them needed to be alive.

 **Darth Vader** looked up from the bridge as he felt an explosion of anger and hate. The Force seemed to cry out and bunch around and pulls the Force sensitive in its arms and hugged it lovingly as if saying that he wasn't alone.

Vader only knew one person the Force ever did that too, and that was Anakin Skywalker.


	3. Chapter 3: Execution

**Chapter 3:** Execution

It was nicely lit in the throne room and Darth Sidious sat on his throne, Lord Vader stood to his right hand side; His breathing was so far the only noise in the room, the deep inhalation and exhales. Tapping his fingers on the armrests the Emperor smiled and nodded.

"Yes that would do, Lord Vader…. I told the people that Justice will be served and I think I have a perfect idea. Gather all the people to the Public Arena… all the important ones… have the families stand with the Red Guard beside them and you have your saber… Lord Vader… we are going to have an **execution."** Emperor Palpatine said and smiled.

"Yes my master, high noon?" Vader asked.

"Do you need to ask my dark Lord?"

Grinning under his mask Vader nodded and strode off to get everything prepared on such short notice.

 **Luke Thompson stared at** his as he sat in the Cruiser and was on his way to Imperial Center, he was going for the Funeral for his father and the Emperor had sent a message to the Families that were grieving that justice would be served.

"Are you okay sir?" looking up Luke saw a trooper staring at him helmet off and eyes wide with concern.

"Yes I am" he said, used to being called sir from his squadron of Pilots.

"You best be prepared the Media is going to be swarming the place, and you know... your father was a famous politician."

"Yes Trooper I am aware… at home we never really had privacy… plus I tried to stay in the house most of the time, some urges told me it was no use going outside."

 **Vader stared at the female Admiral** the woman had blue eyes and blond hair, her uniform crisp and nothing out of order. Her insignia showed proudly on her chest. Her family was so proud of her when they learnt that she was now a very important person in the Empire. She had risen through the ranks, not by status but by normal standard ways.

"There is going to be _justice_ for what happened to your family and the others, Admiral. Follow Piett, collect your son and make sure you are dressed good, the Emperor demands it."

"Yes Milord" Admiral Thompson said.

The Admirals of the Imperial ships strode away quickly to the landing pad, Vader had Piett guard the Thompson family because they were close since they served in the same Class, within training.

 **Luke accepted Uncle Piett'** hug and held his mother's hand as they walked through the hoard of Media people. He kept his face down and let his mother talk to the media if she wanted and supported her no matter what; she was the only real family he had left. Sure he had cousins, aunts and uncles, but the Piett family was closer to them than any of the others.

"Dress in your flight uniform son, its important. The Emperor is going to be there and we will show the Rebels that they don't mess with the Empire." Sasha said and put on her show uniform. Black with all her ranks shown, rather than the olive green one she wore now.

 **Bail Organa sat** in the pews with his daughter, he had no idea what was going on, but it was rather sudden, people were chattering and the Media stood with their cameras and were taking interviews with the ones who wanted to talk.

"Papa what's going on?" Leia Organa asked her voice worried and the senator could see it on her face.

"I am not sure…" Bail whispered back, but the feeling of dread never lessoned. It got worse when he saw Luke Skywalker with his "mother" walking with the Red Guard and other families in tow.

Bail had known that Luke was adopted into a rich family loyal to the empire and had spoken to him a few times when the teen was younger; now as a young adult he looked cold and sad. His Imperial Flight Uniform he looked more like Anakin Skywalker than anything.

Imperial Anthem went on at 1200 hours and all cameras went to the door that showed the Emperor walking out with Darth Vader by his side. The duo stopped and everyone bowed to the emperor.

"Rise citizens of the Empire. As you know a few days ago there was an attack at the Senate Hall and it was conducted by the Rebellion. Today all the grief that the Families have suffered will be justified."

 **On a whim Darth Vader** picked the Thompson boy to kill some of the Rebels, it would be a few, but not all of them.

"The Emperor wishes you bring justice to your family and honor by executing Rebels that have disrupted the peace that they are disrupting. I bestow that you use my Lightsaber." Vader said calmly and handed Luke the saber.

Luke looked down at the cylinder in his hands and closed his eyes, when he opened them he never noticed that they were a cruel golden gold. All he could think that this was revenge against the Rebellion, they had murdered his father and he wanted revenge… his soul be damned if he couldn't get it.

Igniting the ruby red blade Luke looked to the Emperor who nodded slightly and Luke stepped forwards, looked into the Rebels eyes and said: "This is for killing my father Baily" he grinned and slashed the blade to her neck.

The power Luke felt was overwhelming, the want the need to have more… gods if killing increased that feeling Luke had he'd do it more often.

 **Mon Mothma** stared at the holo screen with wide eyes, her people were dying by the Empire and a boy with blond hair took three more before Vader took the saber back. After all of them were dead, everyone stood up and saluted to the emperor.

"LONG LIVE THE EMPEROR LONG LIVES THE EMPIRE!" The chant was loud and it went silent as the Emperor waved his hands.

"Today is a day that marks the death of the Rebellion all they are doing is brining pain to everyone, anyone who is allied with the Rebels will be dealt like Terrorists, executed and never hurt anyone ever again." Palpatine took a breath and smiled. "Long live the Empire." He nodded and the group moved off.

" **Force Sensitive, you saw it!"** Vader said and paced the floor, his cape flaring out behind him. "That Thompson's boy's eyes were golden for a while like the sith… But he isn't trained, Master what are we going to do?"

"First of all he isn't trained, and he would be of great use to us… When he is of age train him Lord Vader, when he is on board your ship you can train him." Palpatine said and nodded to the door. "Now go do your job... I sense it is nearing the end of the war."

 **Looking down from the holo vid** Obi Wan sighed, he had seen the golden spread through the boys eyes at each kill, most people wouldn't notice, but the Force had willed him to know and know he did.

"Loose him, we will" Yoda said from his spot on the sofa. "Dark Side turn he is. Train than him we cannot" Yoda finished.

"That was what I was afraid of Master Yoda." Obi Wan sighed and looked down.


End file.
